The right castle
by harvestfan
Summary: Bowser and Peach try to kill time while they wait for Mario to come. Peach has never met Mario but hopes he'll save her. Based on Super Mario Brothers.


**A/N: First of all this is NOT a romantic story between Bowser and Peach. Anyway, this is a flashback to a Mario story I wrote. But the story was getting stupid so I didn't continue it. I always liked this flashback though. So I want to share it with you. This is based on the first game Mario and Peach met.** **Yoshi's island is mentioned as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or his games.**

Bowser stared at Peach looking ready to pounce. Peach was scared of him. She had just been kidnaped and was forced to play his game. Bowser reached his clawed hand over to her. Peach turned away and couldn't look him in the eye. She had never been kidnaped before, and this was all new to her. Bowser swiped....... and grabbed a card from her hand. That's right, they were playing a card game. Old maid to be exact. They sat in chairs on opposite sides of a table. Peach had the old maid and would do anything to get rid of it.

"So... your name is Koopa?" Peach asked.

"King Koopa. But I go by Bowser. It's better to do that so there's no confusion when talking about koopas and me." Bowser replied.

They continued the game of taking cards and whittling them away.

"Why did you kidnap me again?" She asked.

"So I could have Mario killed." Bowser said.

The Princess had no idea who that was. "I don't see how me and this guy have any connection."

"Well, let's just say I did some bad stuff to your kingdom Miss Toadstool. And to save it, Mario must endure many trials to rescue you, who is the princess, and stop me from my evil deed. Thus saving the mushroom kingdom and returning the princess." Bowser ranted.

"So you took over MY kingdom, caused a bunch of mayhem and kidnaped me just so you can kill ONE man? What's so special about him?"

Bowser huffed in annoyance by that comment. "Hey... I can beat him. I just thought my lackeys were enough to get rid of him. My plan is simple, set up seven fake castles and have them disguised as me with some fire power and fry Mario. But, if by some chance they fail, Mario will see that one of your Toad servants are there instead of you! Then he'll realize he's in the wrong castle! Hearing that would drive anyone crazy!"

"You kidnaped seven of my servants? Was that even necessary? Anyway, this... Mario you speak of, what do you have against him?" She asked.

Bowser thought back for a moment before saying, "Well when I was a wee little tike, my guardian looked in the future and said Mario would kill me one day. ...Or something like that. Maybe it was just defeat. Anyway, since I was the prince of the koopas, he wanted to protect me for the empire. So he went to steal Mario from some stork or whatever. He failed. At the time I really didn't care what he did or if that baby Mario lived or died. But he and some baby Yoshi came in my playroom. All I wanted was to ride the stupid thing! But Yoshi attacked me so he could protect Mario. That made me mad and my guardian gave me the power to fight back. But I was defeated. I was so mad, I took revenge on the Yoshis. But they beat me again..."

Peach had to stop him there. "Wait wait wait... this is all because a Yoshi wouldn't let you ride him?"

"No! It was the fact that they beat me in battle that irked me! And recently I realized I shouldn't take revenge on Yoshi. It was that stupid Mario that caused everything. He is the reason why I was beaten. He is the cause of this humiliation! I will have my revenge! Bwa ha ha!"

So this was really because Bowser was a sore loser...

"Um... why are you playing cards with me?" Princess Peach asked. This didn't seem like a part of his plan.

Bowser simply said, "I'm bored."

Bowser picked another card. It was the old maid. Bowser's face grew red and Peach backed her chair away a bit. That was smart since Bowser flipped the table over and roared from anger.

"GO BACK INTO THE ROOM!"

Peach ran out before the koopa king tried to fry her. She started to think that she should have let him win. Back in the lonely room she waited. But she wasn't sure of what. Everything seemed to be ruined. Bowser had taken over and her "army" failed.

Peach suddenly heard Bowser. "Oh! Mario is here? It's hard to believe he got passed all the mazes, my army and all the fake castles. Well, lets see him get passed me!"

Peach heard Bowser start shooting fire. By the sounds of it, this Mario was still a little ways off. That cheating turtle was shooting fire at long range to kill Mario before he even got there! But then-

"Hello Mario, it's been a while. Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do. Even though we were babies, I'd never forget that face. Free the princess and restore the land!"

"I'll let her go... right after I kill you!"

Peach heard a roar and the battle obviously started. Mario must have been some tall muscular man for standing up to Bowser like that. Peach started to feel hope again. Maybe he would beat Bowser and save her! She suddenly heard a bunch of clanking noises. Bowser must have thrown the hammers she saw earlier. The battle was short but intense sounding. Then...

"This isn't over!" Bowser yelled. Then it sounded like someone fell in the lava. Peach backed away from the door a little scared.

The door opened and she laid her eyes on Mario for the first time. He wasn't a prince like she thought. He was a short ordinary looking man. Not a muscular powerhouse. He was the one that saved her? How... interesting.

"You are Princess Toadstool right?"

"Yes."

"Alright! I'm in the right castle!"

**A/N: Yes I did make fun of the Toads. I also made a vague reference to Yoshi's Story. **


End file.
